


Dead Jay

by Aidan13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidentally High, Alternate Universe, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidan13/pseuds/Aidan13
Summary: Keith and Lance come in contact with a radioactive gas. This has no real science to it. They turn "primitive".





	Dead Jay

**Author's Note:**

> I need more ideas for stories

Keith looks up at the ceiling. Letting the warmth of the blanket and body next to him engulf him.

Peace and quiet. Finally, he hasn't gotten any peace and quiet around Lance, at all, until now. He sinks himself deeper into the mattress. He carefully moves Lance's head so it's resting on his chest instead. Keith is trying not to wake Lance. But Lance still groggily groans and tightens his grip on Keith. And Keith closes his eyes.

Then there's a sudden movement on the bed and Keith's chest is suddenly cold, and weightless. Keith reluctantly opens his eyes and looks at the figure on top of him.

“Lance, what's wrong?”

“You farted.”

Keith is just admiring those beautiful dark blue eyes. Until his brain finally analyses what Lance said.

“What the fuck Lance, no I didn't.”

Lance gets off him so he can sit up.

“Yes you did, I heard it.”

Then the smell finally hits him. It's horrible, it's making his eyes water. Without thinking they both cover their noses and scramble off the bed.

“What the hell is that smell?”

Lance talked first. If it wasn't for the smell he'd think it was amazing how when they met they were polar opposites now they think alike.

“Ok that smell is definitely not a fart.”

“Keith.”

“What the fuck Lance, ok yeah, I'm half galra but even that's excessive.”

“Keith!”

Shit, what happened. Was Lance not making fun of Keith for the half galra thing?

“What?” His voice comes off quieter than he expected.

“Look.” Then Lance points to the air vents.

Keith whips his head around to look where Lance is pointing.

There's yellow gas coming out of the vents. He guesses that's what's causing the smell. His survival instincts only tell him one thing. Run

When he turns around again ready to sprint he slams into Lance. When did he get so close? When did Lance grab his hand?

By the time they're out of the room the castles alarm starts going off.

“Quiznack, what's going on, are we getting attacked?”

Keith feels Lance grip this hand tighter.

“No, the lights aren't red, we should still check it out though.”

By the time they make it to the control room everyone is either yelling or glaring at Pidge. She's the only one that notices them walk in, then her eyes go wide. They're still holding hands. She bites her bottom lip, probably trying not to smile.

Lance quickly let's go of Keith's hand. That's when he realizes everyone is staring at them. Every other time he would love all eyes on him. But right now, he knows he just accidentally revealed to the whole group that he and Keith have been secretly dating.

He looks over at Keith who's stunned, and slowly growing more red. His brain is still trying to catch up.

Damn, he has to be the good boyfriend this time.

He stands in front of Keith, hopefully that'll be enough to cover his embarrassment.

“What's going on?” It comes out an octave higher than intended.

Allura speaks up first.

“We needed to make sure everyone was ok “ she glances at Pidge. “Someone was doing experiments with a plant from Evac.”

Lance feels a tug on the back of his shirt. He knows it's Keith but his face is still flushed and he doesn't want Keith to see him like that. Neither Keith or Lance hear anything, both still stunned. Pidge is talking now.

“Hunk found it first! I saw him sneaking it onto his lion before we departed. He said he was going to use it for cooking but it looked weird to me. We made a deal that if he let me check it to make sure it wasn't poisonous, I wouldn't tell anyone.

Hunk glares at Pidge. “Way to throw me under the bus.”

Lance and Keith are in their own little world. Keith whispers to Lance so no one else heard.

“Lance, something's wrong.”

Lance turns to face him and there's a lump in his throat.

“Why are you purple?”

“I don't know but I'm a little dizzy.”

“Me too.”

Meanwhile, a few feet away. Shiro cuts in before Pidge and Hunk are arguing.

“Ok, what happened to the plant?”

They all look at him.

“It died, it only became radioactive after that, I left the room to quickly change into a suit so I could throw it away, when I came back the room was filled with this yellow gas stuff.”

Both Keith and Lance come back to reality, they only hear the last part of the sentence.

Keith hides his face behind Lance to not alarm everyone by his sudden change in skin color.

“Was it like really really horrible smelling?”

Everyone looks at him. Keith grips his shirt behind him.

“How am I supposed to know? I was in the suit.”

Keith slides his hands up Lance's shirt, making his breath hitch. He ignores the urge to pin Keith down. Shiro speaks up.

“Did you come in contact with the gas?”

Lance can feel Keith slowly wrapping his arms around him under his shirt, has anyone else noticed? Lance tries to wiggle away from Keith while also pushing away his wandering thoughts.

“Yeah, me and Keith did when-” he cuts himself off. They don't need to know what they were doing. He's lucky he's able to form a sentence. “Yeah, I did.”

Keith presses against Lance and makes a low growling noise. It just turns Lance on more. He's trying his best to keep a normal face but it isn't working.

They all look worried and a little confused. Allura talks to Lance while slowly walking closer.

“Lonce what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?” She freezes two feet away from him. She finally saw Keith.

Keith is firmly pressed up against Lance. His arms tightly wound around him. His fangs showing whenever he licks his lips. His skin is a strong shade of purple. With long claws and fur. He looks full galra now.

“K-Keith….what's happened to you?”

Keith's forehead is pressed between Lance's shoulder blades. Lance can feel and hear him growl. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He's so close to the edge.

The whole group is closer now.

“Quiznack.” It's almost said in unison by a few of them 

“Side effects.” It's the only thing Pidge says.

“S-side effects? Side effects to what? I-is it the plant t-t-thing?” Hunk is stammering. Obviously worried about his best friend.

They think Keith is about to rip Lance's head off.

Lance is panting, he wishes he could see Keith's face, and kiss him, and pin him down, and-

“Keith, look at me.” Shiro looks to be the one that's most worried.

Keith picks his head up and looks at Shiro over Lance's shoulder. He tightens his grip on Lance. His eyes are cat-like, the white part of his eyes are now yellow.

“Keith, let Lance go, we'll fix you, ok?” Shiro approaches slowly, with his flesh arm out. “Don't hurt him.”

Keith growls at him. Lance tilts his head back to whispers in Keith's ear. Then they're out the door.

<>

It takes he group a few minutes to realize Keith and Lance ran away. But they're still on the castle, they're in the middle of space. All the pods and lions are still in the castle too. But the group still can't find them.

Everyone is assuming that Keith and Lance are acting like that because of the dead plant gas. It's the most likely reason.

Pidge and Coran are trying to work on an anecdote, they can't really do anything since they don't know anything about the plant. The castle's data is a bit outdated.

Hunk is trying to look for Lance where he thinks he'd most likely be. Shiro is doing the same for Keith. Allura is looking everywhere else since she knows the castle best, aside from Coran.

They are all slowly making their way towards Evac, the planet where the plant came from. They'd wormhole but they want as much time as possible to find them. The planet is nearby anyways.

They all had to put on either their paladin armor or some special suit to prevent them from getting infected. They already put the plant in a safe location, but it basically contaminated most of the air in the castle.

They don't really have a way to track them either. If either Lance or Keith was wearing their paladin suit then they would've found them already. But they aren't, they'd search from castle's cameras but that'll take forever, the castle also only tells them if there's an intruder too. It's easier to split up.

<>

Hunk, Pidge, and Coran are on the planet where the plant came from, trying to get the leader to give them the anecdote. Shiro and Allura are watching Lance and Keith. Hey locked them in their respective rooms. Shiro was the one that found them.

Shiro went to the black lion to see if Keith was in the cockpit, since Keith is Black's pilot. He was surprised to find them on top of the black lion. He called Hunk to help get Lance. Shiro is still trying to process seeing his little brother like that.

Keith was the hardest one to capture, considering his physical features are all galra now. Also, he fought like a Blade of Marmora agent. Nobody was excessively injured thanks to the fact that he didn't have his bayard.

He ran through the castle butt naked and interrupted Coran's and Pidge's science experiment. Pidge electrocuted him with her bayard.

Lance on the other hand was caught right away. Hunk caught him off guard and bear hugged him from behind, it's a good thing Hunk is a lot stronger than Lance.

 

Jab, the leader, is laughing hysterically. Hunk and Pidge are immensely embarrassed.

Turns out, only animals are naive enough to do something like that with that specific plant. A Jay Bloomer to be precise. The inhabitants of the planet are immune the plants gases. This is why the paladins never take anything from any planet they save unless they absolutely have to.

After a bit of talking, and Jab laughing for 20 minutes straight. They finally got the anecdote.

It was a thin bottle about four inches long, the liquid is purple. Apparently they just need to spray it in their face and they should be fine in about five minutes. That's easier said than done. The group decides to do it on Lance first.

They not only have to back him into a corner and spray the anecdote in his face, they also need to get him in his paladin armor so he doesn't get infected again.

Allura and Coran are pretty sure it's ok to breathe normally in the castle now, but they don't want to take any chances.

Shiro and Hunk are the ones that end up standing in front of Lance's door. Hunk is holding Lance's armor in his arms, he got the job of at least putting the helmet on him. The rest of the suit because Lance's member is still hanging out. At least he'll have some dignity when he comes back to his senses.

When the door opens, Lance is clawing at the walls in a corner. They left him in the dark by accident. Lance flinches at the sudden light.

As Shiro and Hunk walk in he backed away into the corner. Lance is glaring and watching them carefully.

Shiro made sure to lock the door behind him with his free hand.

They slowly approached Lance, taking advantage of the fact that he was in a corner.

They were both looming over him, only about a foot away, All three very hesitant.

Shiro put his flesh arm out and Lance leapt into the space between both paladins.

“Crap.” Hunk cries out. When he turns around Shiro is almost kneeling and holding Lance's ankle.

Lance ended up face slamming into the metal floor. Now he's unconscious.

“I fucking swear Shiro, if you killed my best friend-”

“Hunk, just give me the spray, he'll be fine, not like it'll be his first time dying anyway.”

Hunk just glares while picking up the spray that Shiro dropped. After they spray his face both men just stand there. Still extremely surprised they pulled that off. 

Hunk cuts the silence first.

“So, should we take him to a healing pod or something?”

“Yeah.”

They look down at Lance then back at each other immediately. Shiro blushes furiously and goes to the door.

“Put some clothes on him first.”

“R-right yeah.”

<>

Coran and Pidge already double checked the air in the castle, it's fine for them to breathe without the suits now.

Everyone is waiting for Lance to wake up. He just got a head concussion.

They think it's best is Lance sprays the anecdote on Keith himself. He'll just call anyone in the group if he needs help.

 

After Lance finally wakes up and listens to the plan, he starts making a more detailed plan in his head as he walks to the room.

Ok, just walk in there, then lock the door. Make him think you're still high on the dead plant farts. No, wait, what was it called again? Jay something, make him think you're still high off Jay.

He starts walking slower.

At least I think that's what happened.

He stops walking.

What if he doesn't believe I'm still like that and he attacks me?

He feels like turning back.

No, Lance, calmate, es tu novio, el no haria eso.

He speed walks to Keith's room again.

Just get in there, pin him down, and spray this purple shit in his face.

He arrives to Keith's room and stares at the door.

But Shiro said he caught us having sex, what if I pin him down and he thinks… he's still naked isn't he?

Ay Dios, me and Keith did it for the first time and I can't even remember it.

He presses his forehead against the metal door. He's caught off guard by the door automatically opening. He stumbles forward and regains his balance before falling on his face again.

Lance looks up to find Keith curled up into a ball and asleep on top of a pile or ripped up fabric and a clawed mattress.

He looks cute, at least from what Lance can tell, he has a perfect view of Keith's purple ass from where he's standing.

The light whoosh of the door closing reminds Lance of why he's there. He quietly walks over to Keith and sits down at his feet. Lance slowly tries to lay down on the least destroyed part of the bed. That's when Keith finally stirs.

Lance stops to look at him. He's frowning. Then Keith half opens his eyes, only enough to tell who woke him up, then he smiles and closes his eyes again. Then Keith moves so he's in a more comfortable sideways position.

Lance grabs the small bottle from his jacket pocket. He pulls Keith closer, only enough so their knees are knocking together, then uses his jacket to cover both of them.

Lance presses their foreheads together and runs his fingers through the hair behind Keith's ear. Keith purrs contently.

When Lance stops Keith opens his eyes and just stares at him. It makes Lance's heart skip a beat. Then finally Lance whispers.

“I'm sorry.”

Lance forces his eyes shut, but not before he makes sure the purple liquid actually hits his face. He pulls Keith closer.

Keith hisses and claws at Lance's back. After a few minutes he finally stops.

“You're so mean.”

Lance opens his eyes to see that Keith isn't purple anymore. He didn't even realize his eyes were still closed.

He backs away to look at his face, he plants a quick kiss on Keith's lips before hugging him again.

Lance buries his face in Keith's neck and feels him run his hands up and down his sides.

“Hey, Lance?”

“Hmm?” Keith can feel the response vibrate on the side of his neck. He ALMOST feels guilty for asking in the first place.

“Did you just fart?”

Lance hums before answering.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my gOd.” He tries to wiggle out of Lance's grip. Of course he's just held tighter.

“Nuuuuuu.”

“Lance.”

“Stay.”

“Lance.”

“Please?”

“Fine, but on one condition. You tell me what happened, I'm naked and can't remember anything before seven minutes ago.”

Lance finally looks at him, he smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to post the smutt part separately...


End file.
